Complicated Affairs
by D.C. Bowser
Summary: Lothar and Garona risk treason and imprisonment to reveal the truth to their queen, Lady Taria.


World of War Craft (movie) - Complicated Affairs

Lothar strolled in with his posture straight and a smile on his face. The queen, Lady Taria, was speaking with the head guard, Kentor. When Lothar was seen, Kentor bowed before the queen and in front of Lothar before leaving them. Lothar thought that was strange, but he had his own troubles to attend to. He had to convince his dear sister to use some of her resources to aid the woman that killed her husband in cold blood. As he thought about the request he planned to make, he lost his footing a bit. He had once scorned a woman in his younger years and learned a valuable lesson from it. He barely survived her. It taught him to be honest and to not ignore the signs of a person's insanity.

Lady Taria stared at him and took her time looking him over. He was dirty and clearly had been in a fight. She just did not know with whom. Garona's severed head was nowhere to be found. That fact alone made her curious. She knew her brother better than anyone and his whole demeanor seemed to have changed. What had changed?

Lothar bowed in front of her. She leaned back a little at the gesture. His bow was too low and too submissive. This meant he wanted something from her. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she had guards and servants present. She would not be the topic of others conversation. Not for this. _Whatever this was_? He was still bowing to her. She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it with her long, strong finger nails. He softly groaned.

"Dear brother, please…" she said in too sweet a tone.

She released her painful grip from his shoulder and he stumbled slightly. He looked up at her and glared before masking his honest reaction. He straightened his posture and looked at her. She was not bothered by his stoic stares. After all, he learned those stares from her.

"My queen, may I speak with you in private," he asked.

"Family does not need to make such a request. _Come with me, brother_."

Lothar paused in his steps for just a moment. Lady Taria walked ahead of him. Who knew where she planned to allow this conversation to take place? He had to make her listen to him. Khadgar said he could only show the willing his visions. His sister may not want to see such a horrific thing. Lothar knew something that only he and King Wrynn knew about Lady Taria. She was Lothar with soft skin. She could be stubborn just as much as he when she wanted to be. Lothar had to know where his sister stood in regards to Garona. As a queen, she had a political obligation to show that humans were not savages and offer Garona a fair inquiry, but what did Taria desire for the woman that killed her husband?

As Lothar caught up with Lady Taria, they passed through the grand hall of the castle. It was covered in gold columns, carved of various creatures that roamed his country. The floors were blue and white patterns and the walls seemed to shimmer in white. He noticed they were walking to library. Only she, the late king and Lothar were allowed to be in that room without a guard present. As Lady Taria stood in front of the two young guards, they both quickly bowed and stood back to attention to maintain their post. She gracefully lifted her hand to acknowledge them and walked into the library. Lothar whistled as he walked in behind her. He looked at each guard; one guard gave him a side glance. Lothar jumped towards the guard, the guard flinched. Lothar smiled and walked into the library. The other guard glanced at the guard that flinched and was severely disappointed.

The library was large and housed books from every part of the known world. King Wrynn was especially partial to history and culture. It made him astute in his dealings with other leaders. Lothar remembered his wise king and he nearly faltered. Even though Garona was following the king's wishes, the king was still lost to them. Lothar's anger was gone, but his pain was still inside him. Garona's actions will never be forgotten.

Lady Taria chose the design for the room. The books were aligned uniformly straight in each large wooden shelves as any library, but each aisle had its own distinctive gold column with a lion's head. The floor was cleaned daily and one could barely notice any dust amongst the books. Yes, this library was a prized possession for both husband and wife.

Lady Taria walked to an aisle and picked up a book as if she was visiting the library for leisure. She opened the book, closed it and looked at Lothar.

"Did you love your king," she asked.

"My loyalty to him was unwavering," he said.

She smiled coldly.

"Do you speak true?"

Lothar was becoming furious.

"Yes, I speak true."

Lady Taria ignored her brother's rising anger for she was not concerned by it. She had her own emotions to share with him. She scorned him for not listening to her and going on his own to track Garona. Lady Taria told him that as soon as she found out he was gone; she sent a small group of men after him. She was afraid that she might have lost her brother.

"If you were lost to me too, I would not be able to bare such a thing so soon after…"

She regained her composure and looked back at him.

"I am glad you are well," she said.

"I am sorry to have affected you in this way," he said.

"No matter, there are worse things."

Lothar did not like her change in tone. What did the queen know? She said she had him followed? Did they find him? With his mind distracted, he may not have seen them. Just as he was trying to figure out what she knew, she answered his question. She said that she ordered the men to keep their distance from him until he had found Garona.

"How many did you send to seek me out?"

"Three."

"From the high guard?"

"Yes."

The high guard were known for their stealth, they were better assassins than soldiers. They were also great trackers. If they did not want to be seen, they simply were not seen. Lothar would have been the exception if his animal like state had not clouded his judgement. He would disable anyone who stood in his way. Lothar began to grow tired of this subtle inquiry and decided to face his sister's intentions directly.

"What do ask of me?"

"Very well…Why have you and Khadgar decided to commit treason and side with Garona?"

Garona, Tilore and Khadgar hid in a small peasant cottage that was close to the kingdom, but far enough to not draw attention to their whereabouts. Khadgar greeted the old couple that stayed there and compelled them to a peaceful sleep. Garona wore a large blue hooded cloak and Khadgar turned Tilore into a large muscular human male with deep set dark brown eyes, tanned skin and short black hair. He was very uncomfortable in his disguise. When he turned and saw himself in the mirror, he jumped back and grimaced. Oh, how ugly he looked. Garona smiled at his uncomfortableness. He was glad to make her smile.

Khadgar stood over the older couple and made sure they slept peacefully on their bed of hay. He moved his hand over the coverings and the coverings moved over the couple. Garona felt a wave a of heat flash over her body. It was known to happen among pregnant orcs. She pushed back the hood and sweat dewed over her skin. Khadgar walked up to her. Tilore stepped closer towards her as well. Both males were concerned for her condition.

"It will pass," she said trying to make them calm.

Tilore remained beside her. Khadgar took a few steps back to give her the space she desired.

"How long do we have to stay here like…this," asked Tilore.

Tilore grimaced at the sound of his human voice.

"We will know our fate soon enough," said Khadgar.

Garona thought about Khadgar's words. She believed that Lothar could protect her as long as she was with child, but if Lady Taria refused Khadgar's vision, then that meant that the Queen planned to imprison or kill Garona after the child is born. Garona touched her stomach. Her baby moved just then as if to comfort her. She cleared her mind of such thoughts. She did not want to affect her unborn with such worry.

"My only concern at this time is my child," said Garona.

Both males in the room were unnerved by her statement.

"Garona…why speak of such things," said Tilore.

Garona straightened her posture and feigned more strength then she had at the moment and stared both male creatures in their eyes.

"The queen will not kill her own. Once she knows the heritage of my unborn, she will allow its birth."

Tilore could not accept what Garona was saying. Why had she fought so long to stay alive and become a high leader if she was willing to die at the hands of a human? Tilore had grown close to Garona. She was a strong female and a worthy mate, but he knew his place. He would stay beside her if that was her will, but he would not allow her to die. He would tear apart the queen, Lothar or anyone else that stood in his way.

Garona looked at Khadgar.

"If the queen does not offer me pardon, you will assure Tilore's safe passage back to the horde. Can you promise me that?"

Khadgar was shocked by Garona's words. She spoke as if she was prepared to die. Khadgar looked at Tilore. Tilore stood silent. He looked as though he wanted to destroy the room around him. He growled.

"I will," said Khadgar.

"I do not need anything from you"!" yelled Tilore.

Garona walked to Tilore and hugged him. At her touch all his anger melted away. Her touch was like clear water, beautiful, strong and fulfilling. He only stood there with his arms at his sides. If he embraced her, he would not let her go and Garona would not appreciate him killing the father of her child. He smiled inside; it would be a good fight and a good death. Lothar may even best him, but he would not let Garona go. Khadgar cleared his throat. Khadgar was loyal to Lothar first. Garona turned her head away and smiled.

"You are a true ally, Khadgar," she said.

Khadgar stood there awkwardly.

"Shall we sit and wait," asked Khadgar.

Khadgar walked to a small table with two chairs and sat down in one of the chairs. Garona and Tilore looked at each other, turned to face Khadgar and walked towards Khadgar. There was only one other chair in the room. Garona sat down in the chair and Tilore sat on the ground. Silence consumed the room.

Lady Taria waited for dear brother to speak. He only stared at her in horror. Time was no issue for her, especially since the accused was in her palace surrounded by her guards. Lothar's skills may be unmatched, but not even he could take on an entire guard. She hesitated slightly, maybe he could. He lived for battle and it would be a glorious one. Would he even care that he was fighting and killing his own men, some of the very ones he had trained? Had Garona seduced him to the horde? If he planned to overthrow her, for the orcs, then he must be stopped by any means. His words would seal his fate.

"Speak brother, isn't that want you came here to do?"

"I…"

"You need to speak clearly, brother. I am trying to understand what my guards saw. Has this been your plan all along? Did you side with Garona and plot the king's death?"

Lothar slammed his hand on the table that was next to him. Lady Taria looked at the table and back at her brother. He was quick to anger. She knew he wouldn't dare touch her or any woman, hence the poor table. She waited for him to calm down. She needed to know the truth. As Queen she had to remain strong, emotions and hope would not help her now. She needed to see her brother clearly without any distraction. He closed his eyes to force himself to regain his senses.

"I loved my king. I would have died for him. If I was there I would have given my life for him! I…when I discovered what happened, I had only one focus, I was going to kill her and bring her head back to you as a token."

She arched her eyebrow. His words seemed true, she did fear for his well-being. His rage nearly consumed him. Not even she could offer him solace. She was in pain as much as he and they could have grieved together, but he was too far gone. Only Garona's death could cure him. As she looked into his eyes, she did not see madness anymore, only sadness. How could Lothar be set free without finishing his set task? She had to know why Garona was still alive.

"What changed? Why did you let her live?"

Lothar blinked at her words. Did she want him to kill Garona? All her talk about a fair hearing was only words. Her sister was just as human as he and they both wanted revenge. She did not have the means to kill Garona, but he did. _Ah, yes_ , he thought. Lady Taria had to keep up appearances, part of him judged her for her cunning. Yet, he could not blame Lady Taria for it completely. If Garona had been guilty of her crime, he would have hurt her. Now the circumstances have changed and Lothar had to make his sister see the truth or their family would be forever broken. The safest place for his woman and unborn was in the queen's castle in Azeroth. Delaying the truth was no longer feasible. He had to tell her everything.

"She is with child. She carries our blood in her womb," said Lothar.

Lady Taria staggered back and stretched her hand towards an aisle to lean on it. _She closed her eyes. So the beast was with child?_ Now it all made sense. Garona was going to use their blood against them. Garona was already influencing her brother, but Garona would not infect Lady Taria. She could not imagine how such a thing could occur. Clearly, orcs were capable of such…things. She opened her eyes and looked at Lothar. He was just being a man, he still could be saved. Once the child was born, she would accept it, but the mother would be punished. Once they were all free of the treacherous half breed, they would be better for it. The child would ease Lothar's loss and eventually, Garona would be forgotten.

"I never thought this would happen. I saw her as an ally, but it appears you saw her as something more. Is this is what she is using to turn you against me, brother?"

"You don't understand," he said.

Lady Taria gently pushed herself off of the aisle and stood gracefully in front of her brother again.

"I could not be swayed so easily. I planned to wait for the child to be born and I was going to imprison her forever," he said.

She brightened at his words. Good, he was still of sound mind. His alignment with Garona was simply a means to keep her under control until the child was free from her. She could agree to such terms. Lothar's face became more sorrowful.

"You don't understand. Khadgar showed me the truth and he can show it to you as well. Garona did not kill our king in cold blood."

Lady Taria stood silent and listened to his explanation of Garona's betrayal. The king asked Garona to kill him. As the battle was lost, he knew he would not survive it. He wanted to use his death to solidify Garona's place with the orcs. Lady Taria wanted to strangle her brother. She just might have the will to do it. She simply stood in place to keep herself from killing him or breaking down in his sight. She still had two guards at the door. They knew not to listen intently to her conversation, but they would be aware of her distress. Once Lady Taria judged her brother, she could not undue it. Her will had to be absolute or others would question her rule.

"Garona's influence grows stronger. Soon she will be able to overthrow their foul leaders and the King's sacrifice will…"

Lady Taria rushed towards Lothar and slapped him hard in the face. She shook with anger. Lothar kept his head down for a moment and remembered a woman had struck him. He looked up at her with defiant eyes.

"I speak the truth, sister. Khadgar can show you what happened that day."

"Khadgar is capable of showing me anything. Is this what you have based your belief on, brother?"

Lothar was losing her. She could not see past her own pain and anger. He had felt the same once, but now he was made aware of his short comings. He put out his hand.

"I'll bring you to her, look into her eyes and you will see the truth. I was too far gone to see it, but you are still in control of yourself. If you won't trust a vision, trust your own eyes."

Lady Taria looked down at her brother's dirt and blood stained hand. His hands were rarely clean. It reminded her of the boy she knew. He was so rough on the outside, but his heart was more open than most. She was the only one who could bring him back to his senses, but it had to begin with this. She did trust her brother. She just didn't trust his choice of company. She reached slowly for his hand. He closed his hand around her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Do you trust me, sister?"

"I trust you, brother."

"We will meet them at night fall."

Khadgar stood up from the chair. Garona and Tilore looked at Khadgar. His eyes glowed blue for a moment.

"They're here," said Khadgar.

Khadgar raised his hand and opened the door. Lothar stood next to a woman that wore a brown peasant's cloak; her head covered by a hood. Everyone suspected that the woman in the brown cloak was Lady Taria. Lothar and the hooded woman walked into the room. Khadgar closed his hand into a fist and the door closed. Garona stood up slowly. Tilore stood and moved to stand close to Garona. He still did not trust the humans as much as she. Lothar noticed Tilore's protectiveness of Garona and wanted to choke him, but he did not want to confuse his sister. The hooded woman pushed the hood back to reveal herself as the queen.

Khadgar and Garona bowed their heads.

"My queen," said Garona.

Lady Taria so wanted to slit this woman's throat. Lady Taria raised her hand.

"I am told that everything is not what it seems," said Lady Taria.

Lady Taria looked at Tilore. His large stature did not seem human. His appearance was sound, but his demeanor was not. Lady Taria looked at Khadgar. Lady Taria walked up to Garona; she still had her head down. Tilore wanted to stand in front of Garona, but he remained still. He would subdue her if it was necessary. Lady Taria now stood directly in front of Garona.

"Why do you not look me in my eyes? Am I hideous to you or perhaps you know that a woman cannot be swayed so easily?"

Garona kept her head down.

"I am innocent, but I still feel sorrow. The king was killed by my hand," said Garona.

Lady Taria quickly took out the blade she gave Garona and held it to Garona's throat. Garona raised her head and looked up at the ceiling to show her submission. Everyone was shocked by Lady Taria's speed. Tilore moved to protect Garona. Garona kept her head up and grabbed Tilore's arm. People forget that that Lady Taria grew up alongside Lothar and was adept in battle just as much as he.

"She will not kill me, not today," said Garona.

"She has a dagger to your throat!" yelled Tilore.

"Lady Taria, stop this," said Lothar.

"Do you remember this dagger? I gave it to you as a token of grace and you killed my husband with it. I alone trusted you; I alone saw good in you. It's because of me you were able to get so close to them."

Lothar eyed Tilore. Garona would not hold Tilore back for long. Lady Taria kept the blade at Garona's neck.

"You are right to hate me, but you will not find peace if you keep yourself in this darkness."

Garona's words struck Lady Taria. Why would a cold murderer care for her peace?

"Look at me," Lady Taria commanded.

Garona moved her head down to look at Lady Taria. Lady Taria saw peace in Garona's eyes. She was ready to die; she would give her life for Azeroth. Lady Taria could not ignore her senses. She needed to know the truth. Lady Taria removed the dagger from Garona's throat and took a step back. Lothar stood in front of Lady Taria and eyed Tilore. Garona kept her hand tight on Tilore's arm. Tilore growled. Lothar hissed at Tilore. Both Tilore and Garona eyes widened. Lothar was not like any human they had ever seen.

Lady Taria looked at Khadgar.

"I will not accept his vision, but I will allow Garona to speak," said Lady Taria.

Garona nodded her head. Khadgar, Lothar and Tilore did not think Garona's innocence would be easy to see without Khadgar's powers. She did kill the king. It was her reason for doing so and her feelings of guilt and shame that turned Khadgar and Lothar to her side.

Lady Taria looked at the small table with two chairs placed around it.

"May I," asked Lady Taria.

"Of course," said Khadgar.

Lady Taria sat down in one of the chairs. It was very thin and uncomfortable. She shifted gracefully and faced the table. Garona sat back down in the chair she sat in before. Lady Taria watched her every movement. Garona did not squirm under her gaze. Garona respected Lady Taria, but she did not fear anyone or death. The only trepidation she had was for the safety of her unborn child. She would protect it from anyone even the queen of Azeroth.

"Go now.." said Lady Taria.

Garona faced Lady Taria and spoke of the battle. The land was overrun with human soldiers and orcs. One could barely tell one's enemies from allies as blood, sweat and dirt began to cover one's eyes. Lady Taria eyes widened at such a description. She had never been in battle. Garona quickly said that she was able to tell her allies from her enemies in order to not look as though she killed the king over having something in her eyes. Garona eyes began to look past Lady Taria as she continued to speak about that day. The king even saved Garona's life. It was at that moment she knew she had found a new home. Lady Taria's heart was still cold, but Garona's words felt true.

Garona said the king ordered them to save as many prisoner's as possible after a gate was created. When the gate fell, Garona stopped speaking for a moment. She was getting close to the king's final order. When the gate fell, the King and Garona looked at each other. All was going to be lost, but the king had a plan. The king asked Garona to take his life so she would become a spy in the orc's camp. She refused to kill him at first. She was ready to die with her king, but as she saw how hopeless the battle had become and the knowledge of the king's certain death, she decided to honor her king with his last wish.

Lady Taria flinched. Her story was true. If the battle was as impossible as she described, the king would do anything to insure a victory, even if it cost him his life. There will be no greater king then he for Azeroth.

Garona continued her story. She was lifted and praised as a hero, but her heart was broken. She had failed her king, Azeroth and so many others. Lady Taria stood and looked down at Garona. Lothar stood to attention. Tilore was ready to move as well. No one would allow Lady Taria to threaten Garona again. Lady Taria glanced at her side. What power did this Garona have over these men?

"I will not hurt her. I believe she speaks the truth," said Lady Taria. "May I see it?"

Garona stood, Lady Taria handed her dagger to Lothar. Lady Taria walked towards Garona. Garona untied the string that kept her cloak together and took off her cloak. Lady Taria saw Garona's large green stomach. She heard small noise come from it. Garona held her stomach.

"Are you well," asked Lady Taria asked with concern.

"I am, the baby is hungry," said Garona.

"Oh, well we must fix that," said Lady Taria. "Are we ready to leave?"

Lothar smiled. He was so glad he didn't have to knock his sister unconscious and go into hiding with his child.

Khadgar, Lady Taria, Garona, Tilore and Lothar all appeared in the queen's bedroom. Khadgar was embarrassed to be there. Tilore did not care and Lothar was oblivious to his sister's bed chamber. Lady Taria put her hand on her chest to calm herself. The transfer took the wind out of her for a moment. Khadgar kept his hands at his sides. Lothar asked if Khadgar was alright.

"Is this your first time in woman's chamber?"

"No," said Khadgar unconvincingly.

"What is the plan," asked Lady Taria.

Lothar unsheathed his sword. He looked at Garona.

"This is the plan," said Lothar calmly. "Stop!"

Lothar grabbed Garona and held his sword to her neck. Khadgar and Tilore transferred out of the room. Lady Taria was shocked. Lothar looked at Lady Taria. Oh, she said. She took off her peasant cloak and yelled for her guards. Four men rushed into the room. Garona growled and began to struggle. Lothar held her tighter. He enjoyed being this close to her again and feeling her strength. _Oh, if only we had time_ , he thought

"She tried to assassinate the queen, take her to the dungeon," said Lothar.

Lothar pushed Garona towards the men. She struggled, then calmed down when their swords were all pointed towards her. She growled.

"You all will fall. The horde will take this land for their own!"

"Not today," said Lothar. "Take her away."

The guards held her and moved her to the dungeon. Lothar was proud of his performance. He looked at Lady Taria. Lady Taria was not pleased.

"What of the child," she asked.

"Garona can handle the dungeon," he said.

Lady Taria shook her head.

"Once the guards find out her condition, I will be able to make sure she is allowed some comfort," she said. "Now go."

Lothar left the room.

Garona stood in her large cell. She was given a stack of hay to sleep on once they discovered she was with child. Lady Taria did all she could for her. Bread and water was all she was allowed to eat. Garona assured her in a flippant tone, to keep up appearances, that orcs survived in worse conditions. Lady Taria responded in kind, but secretly she still worried about the unborn. If her niece or nephew grew ill because of her, she would not forgive herself and she would hurt Lothar for agreeing to such a stupid plan.

Lothar would visit Garona's cell every day. They spoke hateful to each other, but their eyes always showed their true emotions. Lothar tried to comfort her.

Garona only did this to make sure her time away from the horde was not put under suspicion. News would spread of her capture and everyone knew of Lothar's rage towards her. The horde was not strong enough to enter Azeroth. This plan would succeed.

"We will see how strong you are once the child is born," said Lothar.

"As long as I breathe, I will succeed in my mission," said Garona. "I…ah..."

Garona fell down on the ground on all fours. The baby was ready to be born. Lothar took a step to reach for her, but forced himself to remain still. Two guards were in the room. He ordered them to leave. They asked if they should bring someone to assist with the birth. Lothar looked at them and did not answer. The guards backed away and left the room. Only he and Garona remained. He quickly walked to the door and locked it in place. Garona watched him lock the door. She moaned again, then screamed. Lothar rushed to get the keys and opened the door. Garona crawled to the bed of hay. When he reached her, he turned her on her back and pushed up her skirt. She spread her legs.

"Tell me, what can I do?"

She grimaced.

"Stay with me," she said.

He reached for her hand and held it.

Lothar did not know how long it would take. He was not a wet nurse. They could not risk anyone seeing the child after it was born. Garona screamed again. Her grip nearly broke Lothar's hand.

"Are you well," she asked teasing him.

He scowled at her mockingly

"I am well, woman."

The baby was now ready to be born. She pushed. Lothar encouraged her. After one hard push, they heard the baby cries. Garona fell back on the stack of hay drenched in sweat. Lothar picked up the child. It looked human, he smiled at it. When the boy opened his eyes they were blue like his fathers, they looked as though they turned green for an instant, but he must have been mistaken. Garona reached for her baby. Lothar looked at Garona and back at the child. He handed the child to Garona. Garona saw how human the boy looked and began to cry, he would stay with his father.

Lothar moved closer to her.

"This plan is foolish, you can stay with us. He will need his mother," said Lothar.

Garona wiped the baby's forehead and kissed it. She held him close and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she had a determined look on her face.

"I still have much to do. The baby will pass for human; he will stay with you."

Lothar could tell there was no changing her mind. Speaking more of it would only break both their hearts.

"Very well," he said.

The baby cooed and held her mother's thumb. Garona started to cry again.

"Take it, take it," she weakly pleaded.

Garona handed Lothar the baby. If Garona held her child again, she would not be able to leave.

"What shall we call him," asked Lothar.

"He will have two names. One human name and one orc name," said Garona.

Lothar agreed. His orc name would be secret, but he deserved to have one none the less.

"For his human name, I shall call him Bramdor," he said.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Bramdor is a good name," he said.

"Taukvan, his orc name is Taukvan," she said.

Lothar cradled his son a little closer. Did she name him after the brute orc that acted as her mate?

"It means son a brave one in my tongue. It has no bearing on another orc's name," she assured him.

Lothar calmed down when Garona explained that the name honored him as the father of her child. He kissed her deeply. She kissed him back. He held the baby to his chest and stood up. This would be the last time they would see each other for some time. Who knew when this war would end?

"Good bye," she said.

The baby began to cry. Lothar looked down at it and gently shook it to calm it, it did not work.

"I warn you, I was a stubborn child," she said.

"So was I," he said defiantly.

Lady Taria sat on her throne alone. She had recently finished hearing the townspeople concerns. Lothar walked in quickly and kneeled down in front of her. She knew what this meant; Garona had given birth and escaped. She stood and asked Lothar to rise. Lothar had a deadly look on his face.

"What happened," she asked.

"Garona has escaped. Her male companion was able get into the palace and leave with her. It was late and the guards were tired. No one was harmed, but the orc female is gone," he said.

Lady Taria stepped down from her throne. Garona had left, Lady Taria wished her well.

"What of the child," she asked.

"It died at birth," he said.

Lady Taria was relieved, that meant the baby had lived and was in hiding. If the baby had taken more after its orc half, Garona would have taken it with her. Lady Taria felt sorrow for Garona. Garona was brave to sacrifice so much for her new kingdom. Lady Taria would do everything she could to take care of the child.

"Will you go off and hunt her down again," she asked.

"I am needed here. I will find her soon enough," he said.

Lothar stood in one of the palaces secret rooms holding Bramdor in his arms. He looked so much like Lothar, only his eyes had a slight green tint to them and he had his mother's nose. Lady Taria walked towards the baby that was wrapped in a small white cloth. Lothar handed the boy to Lady Taria. Lady Taria smiled down at it. The baby cooed at her touch. Lady Taria looked at Lothar.

"We have to end this war. Garona must be reunited with her son," said Lady Taria.

Lothar gently placed his hand on Bramdor's head. "Do not worry, we will succeed."


End file.
